


Wait...I'm a What

by QueenMeap



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMeap/pseuds/QueenMeap
Summary: Sorry to all those who read my first fanfic, which has now been deleted. Anyways, this is about Antheia Moss, a girl who finds herself at Camp Half-Blood. She is in a lot of shock being told about the new "real world". And then something happened that no one saw coming. Don't wanna spoil too much of it sooo... Yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. I don't own any of the PJO/HoO characters. That all belongs to Uncle Rick. Hope you like it if you do, leave kudos. They make my day. I am also open to suggestions if you have any. Well enough of my blabber. Go on and read!!

Antheia

I wake up to the sickening smell of blood, and a sharp pain in my right side. I'm in a infirmary, but no one else is there. In the distance I see a kid, maybe 14, in all black clothes. I soon realize that he is coming towards me, so I fake being asleep.  
Surprisingly, I did a very good job.  
"Damn. She sure can sleep like a child of Hypnos. I wonder if she is." The kid in black says.  
"Don't be making assumptions yet, Death Boy. She's only been out for 32 hours." says a bright and cheery voice from nowhere.  
I forgot that I was trying to fake being asleep and sit bolt upright. The "Death Boy" jumps up and almost screams. Apparently the bright voice from earlier notices that something is wrong and dashes in. We just stare at each other awkwardly until he finally says 'hi'. The whole room is deadly silent right before the kid in black just bursts out laughing. The blonde haired kid and I say 'what' simultaneously, and then smack our foreheads in sync. That only causes that 14 year-old to laugh even harder.  
Before I can do anymore harm to my reputation here, I stand up to go to leave. Not a good idea. I get, walk about ten feet, and then collapse from sheer exhaust.

The next time I wake up, it's 2:15 in the morning.(Wait, how do I know that?) Learning from my mistakes, I slowly get out bed and crawl to the nearest exit. As I stand up I take notice of my clothing situation. I'm wearing a muted bright orange t-shirt with a few words, that I can't make out, and a horse. I have a pair of black skinny jeans, cut off right below the hip. Someone obviously cut them off by hand, because of the massive amount of fringe. As I step outside a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I could finally breathe again, normally at least. I've always been super ADHD, and being cooped up in a small space doesn't help anything. Suddenly, I see the kid in black.  
"Why are you out here?" he asks. "Will said that you were going to stay there for a few more days."  
"I'm ADHD. Also, same goes for you. And I have one small question. Where the hell am I?"  
There is a moment of silence. I know I have to break the silence. "Well, I guess I'm in the wrong place, at the wrong time as-"  
"No. You're not. I just don't know how to explain it."  
"That's fine. I'm different from everyone else. I get it. I don't fit in any-" I'm cut off again.  
"You're at a camp for Greek demigods. You're a demigod."  
"Wait I'm a WHAT!"  
"I'll get Chiron to explain later."  
OMG. What is all of this. Demigod? A hundred thoughts rush through my head at the same time. I might as well collapse on the spot. And that's what I did.


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo is canon.

Nico

  


Curse the Gods. This girl has some kind of problem with passing out. Just like Jason. So just as I try to be helpful, she passes out. How am I supposed to explain that your “dead” parent is actually a god or goddess.

But then the thought of Jason returns. He’s not supposed to exist. All of us illegal Big Three kids have some problems with passing out. No one I know of has had a problem passing out like this girl, but all demigods are different.  Her godly parent. Who though? She should be claimed soon, because Percy made the gods acknowledge their demigod children. 

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream pierces the silence. I glance around, but see nothing. That only worries me more. I look at the girl, and she has gone ghostly pale. **(A/N: no pun intended. Nico is the Ghost King)** . I close my eyes for a second to take everything in, but lurking behind my eyelids is my sister, Bianca. 

_ Not now,  _ I think. I have flashbacks sometimes, and usually that means my sister, or Father is trying to tell me something.  _ My sister.  _ Then I realize something.  _ This is how I acted, when I first found out. So did Hazel. _ The message is clear. The Hades cabin won’t be so desolate anymore. 

I open my eyes to find out that my “sister” is gone.  _ How did she disappear? What the hell is going on? _ Many thoughts cross my mind at the same time. Exhausted, I give up on finding the girl, and leave for Cabin #13. I hope she’ll be okay. 

Yet, I can’t afford to lose another sister of mine. With the remaining energy that I have, I summon my skeleton servert. Although I’m stronger at night, all the shadow traveling with the Athena Parthenos has really tired me out. I give the simple instructions to find the girl, start heading the my cabin, and then pass out, both of exhaustion, and the wrath of Zues. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wake up in the infirmary with Will staring down at me. His forehead is in his palm, with the what-have-you-done face. It takes Will a second to realize that I’m awake, and then answers my unasked question.

“25 feet from the Hades cabin. You were out cold,” Will states flatly.

“What about the girl from earlier?” I inquire.

“You’re gonna hate this, but…”

“What?”

“She outpranked the Stoll brothers. Anthea Moss outpranked the Stoll brothers.”

That exited sentence from my boyfriend leaves me with more questions then when  _ Anthea _ first arrived at camp. With so many things begging to escape my lips, I can only let out one small word, “Anthea?”

“Oh. Nobody told you. Your freaky skeleton dude was wandering around saying that Anthea was in the Big House. Then when we asked who that was, he had this sheepish look on his face like he knew something that we didn’t. He said ‘Anthea Moss the daughter of K-’ and then stop. Right after that he walked into a shadow and disappeared.”

“Oh. She isn’t my sister.” I say quietly. Damn. I thought I was so close.

“Of course, Neeks. I can’t deal with another one of you. Especially with your flashbacks. What gods start with ‘k’?”

That makes me think. “Are we including Roman?” Will nods in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
